Nobody's Perfect
by Jazavelli
Summary: Jazmine's had enough, Hueys stuck in his ways. Can they work it out ? One shot.


Yes I understand I have been M.I.A but I had some time today to write and where I found myself in a bit of a rut with my other story, it's like I have chapters but I'm not very happy with them ? any of you have that problem. I'm trying to finish off Hometown Glory as we speak I'm torn between uploading all the chapters till the end so I can start on some other stories I got sitting on word or just do it chap by chap. I guess it's whatever it's been a while so I'll do my best to update it real quick.

Anyway I did manage to churn this lil one shot out soooo here you go, I kinda have to post this now otherwise I'll probably be tweaking it forever so excuse any mistakes. It's just late where I am and I got essays to do *yawn*

This is a one shot, nothing more nothing less.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p>Huey more or less growled in frustration; it was rare when he felt stupid in fact virtually no one could make him feel this way. All but one green eyed beauty that is. He stared at the spot where she had been only months ago. Running his hand over his face he threw the bench press off of him. He walked through his apartment and checked his answering machine. No messages, that didn't surprise him he didn't keep people, close in the first place. He sighed deeply as he walked into his large room, it was unusual cold. He normally liked it that way but she hated it<p>

"_I just don't get why you can't close the window when I'm here" Jazmine whined, he snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her neck she squirmed in his arms._

_"Well if you want to take it there, close the window I am freezing" she said her voice lowering to a more seductive manner._

_"If I take it there, in 5 minutes that will be the furthest thing from your mind.", He said speaking into her ear, causing her to sigh._

_"You're too sexy for your own good sometimes" she lightly scolded. She looked into his eyes, he felt compelled then and there to explain himself for the hundredth time. He pulled her into his lap._

_"Besides I like it cold everywhere else so I can keep you warm in bed" he told her, she sighed. _

"_I hate it when your sweet, well your version of it" she said playfully and then turned, her green eyes falling on him_

_"Come here Freeman, you'll make good on keeping me hot in the covers" she said before kissing him sexily and straddling his waist much to his pleasure. . _

_Making love endlessly that night he knew she was the only one he would want. _

Huey looked outside it was still early, the sun shone brightly but he was anything but happy and warm. He was cold, very very cold. The reality of Jazmine leaving was that he had taken her for granted, taken her kindness and ability to love him unconditionally like a fact that couldn't be changed.

He discarded it even, often hurt her and justified himself as a revolutionary. He guessed that guy she said she didn't like got in her head and convinced her she deserved better because that fight had been orchestrated. She was looking for a reason to leave, she needed that argument to happen and one way or another she was going to make it happen. He could see it in her eyes as she said her final words to him.

He should have gone after her, promised to change. Shit he should have made a promise to begin with. After all when you're with someone for 5 years and you've known them practically your whole life, they were certain thing they would want from you. Hers in particular, marriage, children white picket fence cat or whatever.

How many times would he tell her those things weren't important, they only blocked and distracted progression? She had been patient, hoping he would change his mind, hoping the love he claimed to have for her would guide him in the better direction. No, Huey wouldn't call it the right direction, there was no right way to love someone or uphold a relationship. Then he had come along, he had noticed that she wasn't being treated how he felt he could treat her. Huey clenched his fist, interfering niggas.

"_I want out" Jazmine said quietly, he turned around from the coffee maker and looked towards his girlfriend_

_"What, out of what" he asked her knowing what she was saying. She looked up to him her eyes watering _

"_Of us, we're not going anywhere. You don't want to get married, you don't even want to live together, I mean you can't love me that much if you don't want those things. A normal man would"_

_"A normal man like Duke, your letting that interfering bitch mess with your head" he asked angrily, her eyes were on the verge of spilling _

"_He kissed me" she blurted out, Huey felt rage and then he asked quietly biting down on his pride. _

_"Did you kiss him back" he asked her, he heard her whimper and not in the way she did when they made love._

_"A little" she admitted _

"_So yes" Huey reiterated angrily_

_"I stopped him, he said that" She started_

_"Who gives a damn what he said" Huey said looking at the love of his life. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _

"_Huey, what's next for us cos I'm starting to feel like I'm just convenient for you" she asked him sadly. He looked at her in disbelief these things had never bothered her to this extent again. He'd kill that man for kissing her. _

"_Why does it matter" he asked her flippantly. _

"_It matters, it matters to me. You don't want to get married" it was a statement but she asked it in the form of a question as if she didn't know this was true. He hated when she did that, he sighed. _

_"Why must we put a label on what we have" she huffed and she puffed and her tears spilled down her caramel cheeks. He cringed at the sight of her tears. _

_"Why shouldn't we, why can't every woman know your mine and mine alone. Why should Dukes even think they can kiss me" she said the pain was so rich in her voice it made him cry on the inside._

_"If you want a Duke, you can have a Duke. I can only be me" he said sadly, he hoped she didn't want a Duke. She hoped she just wanted him, as he was. She took a few moments to compose her self. _

"_I want someone who's proud to be with me. I want someone who doesn't mind holding my hand in pubic or kissing me in front of people, even telling me he loves me so that everyone knows." Her voice was so sad, was he really that distant and cold to her. He tried to shrug off the whispers that he didn't deserve her and that someone else would take care of her. 'She won't be yours forever' he remembered that smug Duke telling him. 'One day she'll wake up and leave' He stared at her, today was that day _

"_Huey I want that to be you" she said desperately. _

_"Hence you kissing another man" it came out harsher than he intended and she shrunk back to her spot in the corner of the room._

_"I love you with all my heart, I do but I'm not happy" she told him, he looked at her _

"_Well it sounds like there's nothing I can say to change your mind" he said normally. She looked at him in shock and hurt and her tears flowed freely _

"_You won't even try, and that's why I'm leaving you" she screamed at him. He turned his back to her _

"_Leave quietly" he said coldly. _

He was wrong, so damn wrong. She left him sick as hell, he just felt like he was existing in the world. Everyday he just went through it like a zombie. That night had singled handily been the second worst day of his life, the first being his moms death. Why was it so hard for him to wear his heart on his sleeve? She wasn't being unreasonable in asking for a kiss out when they were having lunch but he was baited up this persona. This persona that no one even cared about, he wasn't famous he was a little infamously known but that was about it. He wasn't a robot he didn't need to act like one. Well not all the time especially when it upset her so much.

Yes Huey Freeman was seen to be the luckiest man alive he acted like an asshole and had the sweetest, smartest and sexiest girl on the planet on his arm, or at least he had, had her. Huey got dressed, putting on his black Levi jeans with his retro 3s and his black trench coat.

He needed his heart back and he needed her now.

* * *

><p>Jazmine sighed; she cancelled her dinner date tonight. It worried her, how quickly she threw herself into dating. It had not even been a 6 months since she left Huey in his apartment making coffee. Every time she thought about it, it made her angry. Her plan well and truly back fired. She wanted to scare him a little, let him know that things weren't so safe and certain with them in a bid to maybe get him to make a move. Do something traditional, ask her to move in with him, heck ask her to marry him she was ready. Over the years she had made no secret of her desires to share a life with him and he had returned those desires silently, or so she thought.<p>

She should have played it better maybe not so dramatic; she should have talked to him. But goddamn she's been talking to him for nearly 15 years, how much more was it going to take for him to realise she was just helplessly in love with him, she had fear of loosing herself in that love. Settling for the things she didn't want like, no marriage no kids. She didn't want to be 50 years old and referring to him as her partner. No she wanted to have his last name; she wanted to give him babies. She wanted, she frowned she wanted what she couldn't have. She had always wanted him, all of him and for a moment she felt she had him. Maybe she did, maybe he was right. It wasn't important what the outside thought of their relationship, they weren't radically old. They were only 24, they were still young. But they definitely weren't getting any younger and he was just comfortable. He was just comfortable knowing that she would always be there, she'd always love him no matter what. But what about her, she wanted that same affection back and boy did she get it when they were alone but she couldn't take the constant criticism from her girls and the guys she met.

Why him, he looks good but treats you like shit. She sighed he made her cry, almost effortlessly when they were kids, it was a little harder now they were older but he could still do it and he didn't hesitate to do it either.

Duke was just a stupid mistake; she let the fairy tale take over reality and really thought that was what she wanted. A part of her would always want it because it was part of her idyllic childhood dreams, that perfect guy. Huey freeman was far from perfect, he had all these little imperfections well he had a lot of imperfections but that's what made him all the more special. Her frown deepened, she clearly wasn't that special to him, he didn't call he didn't protest or beg for forgiveness. Nothing a girlfriend of 5 YEARS a best friend of 10 and she got nothing, not even a call to see how she was doing. Bastard

She bit down on her pen and decided to throw the trash. Getting up walked over to the trash can and begun taking the garbage out. She figured she'd be quick so she didn't bother getting a coat. Wearing just a vest and shorts, she was about to walk out of her door when she opened it up and saw wine eyes looking back at her.

Huey looked at Jazmine, she was wearing a black vest top and black shorts. God she looked sexy, her full chest just beaming out of the vest top, she was wearing no bra too, he saw her nipples perk a little. He guessed the cold got to them; he took in her thick thighs and small waist. Her butter scotch skin was so smooth; her hair fell in their naturally curly ringlets. She was easily any mans dream. She looked at him confused, maybe even a little angry. He looked into her green eyes, relishing the moment even if it was only brief she seemed happy to see him but it was quickly covered with confusion again. She looked at him, and then her eyes wondered down, did she miss him he thought. Her eyes rested on the bouquet of flowers he held in his right hand. He felt awkward as she looked up at him curiously, almost questioning him silently.

"What, what are you doing here" she asked him her voice shaking a little, he looked down and then he looked at her. He wanted nothing more than to throw her against the wall and claim her, but he couldn't. He had given up that right.

"I, I came to give you these" he said, _well that sounded so lame as fuck._

Her jade colored eyes blinked and then she returned her gaze to the flowers. His palms started to sweat and he gripped the bouquet a bit tighter afraid it may slip from the moisture, then he didn't understand her look, did he do something wrong. He was almost certain that this was what guys did when they were trying to apologize to their girlfriends or in his case ex. The routine went like this; they bought them flowers and chocolates. That was the standard procedure wasn't it. He was almost certain of it but when he looked at her he wasn't so sure he did the right thing, her expression made him feel like he had completely missed the mark as she continued to look at him like he was from another planet.

"You've never bought me flowers before" she stated clearly and suspicion laced her tone.

WOW, It sounded so bad, Caesar was always buying Cindy flowers, girls at his workplace were always receiving them. Shoot even Riley sent his main chicks flowers once in a while to keep them happy and out of his business. Had he really never done this simple male act of affection? He begun to cringe even more as she looked back at the bouquet, her nose twitching cutely, he continued to cringe as he thought about how he didn't even know her favourite flowers. He just went with Roses seeing as they were universal. What kind of man was he? Why had he never asked her such a simple thing, why had she never told him? His brow furrowed in this thought, maybe she had, but he had not listened.

"Why would you buy me flowers Huey, what would make you think to do that" she asked again her voice was hard to determine, was she angry or was she flattered he didn't know. He looked at her again trying to read her face but failing.

"Isn't that what guys do, they hurt their girls and then they buy them flowers and chocolate so that they can listen to them. Isn't that the gateway, the procedure" he finished; ok he really needed to get another tone of voice, or a better way with words she stared at him, her expression blank.

"It's the normal thing to do" he said in defence, he was not wrong here, he wasn't the weird one here, no she was the weird one at the moment. However the more he told himself she was the one acting weird, the more insecure he felt under her look, he was feeling very out of his element here.

He had enough of the drawn out silences, this is why he didn't do stuff like this, it was strange. He clearly did something wrong, great she would definitely never speak to him again. He found himself fidgeting; he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"This was a bad idea" Huey Freeman was retreating, he could battle the best of fighters, speak against the most intellectual of minds and stand among leaders and revolutionaries but he couldn't stand another second under the gaze of the lady of his life while she may still potentially hate him for his mistreatment of her. No that was one thing he was weak to, his achilles heel was her. He sighed and turned

"You tried to be normal" he heard her say suddenly, and an hand touched his own, he looked back at her. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't aware of the normalcy of the gesture, he had been more concerned about the result from the carrying out the gesture. It wasn't normal for him, he never apologised, even when he did to her, it was never in this fashion it was more straight cut and that would force her to forgive him.

"Is that strange…I can do that" he told her now a little thrown off by her question and a little offended, he wasn't a robot, he could do the whole average joe thing. Her eyes searched his and he wanted to know what she was looking at.

"It's just flowers, nothing weird" he said to her, then inwardly cringed more for revealing how awkward he really did feel. He felt like a 7 year old about to talk in front of the whole class about something embarrassing like sex. Not that any 7 year olds should be thinking of those things.

She took a step back from him and he guessed he failed his mission; he had lost the love of his life over what, male pride, idiocy and plain piggish behaviour. His head hung as she disappeared into her apartment. He glared at the flowers in his hand, you were supposed to work he thought.

He was about to throw them down on the ground and save the chocolate for himself later, even though he didn't normally indulge in candy, on this occasion he would make an exception. Right before he reached the lift, he felt an arm turning him back around, she was back and she was smiling. Her hands touched his face gently and she tip toed so their noses could touch. He felt warm inside and he wanted her, her lips were inviting but he wouldn't make the first move. He couldn't he was scared this was part of his punishment. He was scared she'd walk away again.

"Normal huh" she whispered before he felt her lips gently touch his. He didn't respond, he was numbed by the action. It seems she wanted nothing more from him than that short kiss; she became flat footed once again. His heart sped up again and his brain did a 360, was that a goodbye kiss, did she just have closure, did he walk away now and let her marry some great guy who wore a suit and had low cut hair. He wondered if his blush was obvious, probably he had given up on it a while ago. She looked up at him her eyes twinkling with delight, wait no love. Did she still love him?

"I,I love you and I'm not afraid to tell anyone that. I'm just; I guess I'm just apprehensive about matters of the heart. I don't execute it very well and things like marriage. I don't know very well. How could I ever be a husband I'm not even a good boyfriend, clearly as I'm even saying this". her eyes glistened a little upon hearing his words but it was just the truth, he half expected her to be angry but her being upset was probably just as bad. He should probably stop talking.

"What would make you think that, Huey you're incredible and I just always felt so lucky and special to be the girl that you wanted to explore all your _matters of the heart_ with but" he hated her butts, she sighed painfully looking away from him.

"But you just got so comfortable with my love and you forgot the fact I'm still a woman and I still want things. I hate going to clubs and hearing girls talk about you, I hate just being your girlfriend. Like that time you joined that stupid radical pro black society and I had to say I was your friend so they wouldn't shun you." She told him, he remembered that, it wasn't all that pleasing to him either but rules were rules he guessed but luckily he pulled out of that.

"I know, Jazmine look I know I'm not Duke, and quite frankly fuck that nigga too. I love you that's just the truth, I mean if I believed in an afterlife I'd love you in that too" her eyes were watering, oh no she was upset with him again.

Damn he thought that was a good thing to say.

"Ugh damn, don't cry. Fuck. forgive me" her eyes continued to glaze over but now in confusion. Then she giggled Huey had not heard it in forever and he had too really look at her to see she was smiling. He was panicking so much he was misreading her.

"I'm not mad baby, I'm happy" she told him

"Happy" he questioned sceptically. A part of him soared when she called him baby.

"I missed you too" she told him truthfully

"I never wanted to break up I just wanted to you to wake up and see that I had needs and desires too" he nodded in understanding, he didn't blame her.

"But I also realised once I left and I was with other guys that it wasn't the same it wasn't as great. And I missed you but I just figured I'd have to live with my own mistake"

"You let pride control you" he asked her, that was something he had done and it had clearly rubbed off on her.

"Come inside its cold" she told him, ignoring his question he had not even remembered the cold and walked inside. He reached inside his pocket puling out the small black velvet box.

Jazmine sighed, her man had come home. She couldn't have been happier and he was so cute with the flowers. He tried to be normal and he didn't even know how much she appreciated that act even though it caught her off guard, he was special and she loved him .It was so sweet and she turned around because she no longer heard any footsteps. She stared in shock at Huey on bended knee, with the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen.

"OMG" she whispered.

"I hate it when you say that" he added as a side bar.

"Jazmine, I love you and when you left that killed me. I don't' really care if we fight like cat and dog forever or if everyone doesn't understand what we have. I like it that way, you know them knowing of us but not about us. Its more special that way and well the next timewe fall out even though I don't plan on making the same mistake twice. I really don't want you to be able to walk out and stay out of my life that easy. There's gotta be some paperwork involved some really well thought out legally binding paperwork", Huey never rambled, never ever ever. Her heart was elated, she smiled and then she smirked.

"You never asked me Freeman" she continued.

"Will you marry me? " Huey asked, she looked at him.

"Yes" she practically screamed once he finished.

"Yeah like you would have said anything else" he said with a smirk of his own, she squealed and hugged him too excited and happy to even care about his smug attitude. She official had the rest of their lives to wipe it off his face.

"I love you" he said, oh and he never said he loved her first, he was always the recipient. Poor thing she thought she kissed him

"Show me" she said seductively, quickly unzipping his jacket as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

* * *

><p>Alls well that ends well for my favs<p>

Straw Poll

Riley and Cindy ?

Caesar and Cindy ?

I got an idea but wanna get the couple right.


End file.
